Loosen Up
by see you at the movies
Summary: Au. When he told the bastard to loosen up he had never thought it would lead to this. Who knew what one little suggestion could do. SasuNaru [oneshot]


Au. When he told the bastard to loosen up he had never thought it would lead to this. Who knew what one little suggestion could do. Sasu/Naru

**Loosen Up**

by see you at the movies

_Authoress' Note_ : I was in a fun mood and as all stories begin, the hyperness in me spun off into a idea. You get the picture. Anyway this is a one-shot depicting my favorite couple Sasu/Naru so if you don't like that just leave. No complaining allowed when I'm in my happy place.

_Warning_ : shounenai, yaoi

A suggestion is all some people need to do something. However this was not the case for one Sasuke Uchiha. Well it was in a way, but when you hear the same suggestion over and over for years and years that is quite a different matter entirely. Teachers, friends, his brother. Everyone had the same opinion and made it a point of telling him as much.

First it was his mother, who for some reason beyond his thought capacity, urged him countless times to play with the other children his own age. What is so wrong about liking to be by one's self? Besides she didn't know the other children, most of them were obnoxious at best.

But eventually he'd given up. The worst and best mistake of his life. That was how he came to acquire one Naruto Uzumaki as his best friend. The blond ray of sunshine had not been hard to approach at all but getting him to leave was a challenge. Sasuke had finally realized there was no possible way you could dissuade Naruto from anything his mind was set on. He experienced the first defeat of his life from that boy.

In the end he had grown to tolerate if not enjoy the blond's presence in his life. It was very hard to remain impartial when near Naruto, his very being commanded attention and life. Even Sasuke the virtual living statue had caved under his pestering and influence...not as much as Naruto would like though.

Why had he even started thinking about all this anyway? Oh ya, now he remembered.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's desk, arms crossed and a dark scowl plastered on his face. The usually light as air blue eyes were dark like that of a storm. If looks could tear a person apart and rip out their intestines the dobe pulled his off with style. Making the Uchiha slightly proud that he had eventually rubbed off on Naruto. That was at least something.

"Come on Sasuke, don't be such a damn pansy all the time. The party is going to be fun and you know it" Naruto accused, pointing his finger in Sasuke's face knowing it annoyed the teen to no end.

Sasuke swiped the protruding digit out of his way and glared with just as much venomisity back up at the blond as Naruto was at him. "Why do you care if I go, dobe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "because your my best friend teme, for some strange reason and I want to spend time with you. Were graduating in a month after all. Everyone will be going seperate ways and who knows when we'll be able to see each other."

And then seeing that he'd almost won the teen over Naruto took out his secret weapon to finish the deal. The puppy dog eyes. Sasuke winced and growled out something about the 'unfairness' of it all as defeat set into his posture. Naruto whooped excitedly, immediately prancing over to their other friends to announce that he'd gotten the uptight teen to come.

Sasuke sighed, continuing his window gazing like he had been before his friend's abrupt entrance. Now he'd have to go because once you promised the Uzumaki something he made sure you did it. A promise is a promise. Sasuke sighed again. Oh well what could it hurt, a couple hours out of his life wasn't that much and besides Naruto was right. They were graduating.

His somber thought process made him turn to look at the blond, who was laughing at something Kiba said. How many more chances would he get to be with the blond dobe before the real world forced them apart? Maybe this would be a good thing after all. Maybe Sasuke would finally get the guts to tell Naruto how he felt.

Naruto sensing his gaze looked up and smiled brightly at him. One of those smiles that took Sasuke's breath away. If only senior year could last forever...

---

Sasuke was pissed and not the drunk kind. Although being drunk didn't seem like that bad of a option right about now. Naruto on the other hand was and that was where the problem lied.

The blond dobe himself was hosting the party, his adopted parents Jiraiya and Tsunade gone on a trip for the week. Naruto had told everyone that they were not to leave the property if they had even one cup of alcohol but were to sleep over until morning. He was very against drunk driving, his own parents having met their fate that way (driver of car hitting there's was, not them) and had only volunteered his place because of all the rooms it housed. Perfect for the number of people that were over.

That was all well and fine but Naruto always had a habit of forgetting how many beers he drinks and was well over tipsy by now. The furniture in the living room had been pushed aside for dancing, the stereo booming with the beat. The rhythm reverberating through the entire house with its loud pumping base. Naruto was enjoying it too in his drunken stupor, pressing up against some guy Sasuke had never seen before but was about ready to kill whenever his hand so much as grazed the blond.

As always Naruto had a six sense about when Sasuke was staring at him and excused himself from the other teen who just shrugged and found a new partner making Sasuke even more livid. Naruto wasn't just another thing to be used. That guy was a complete jackass. Naruto collapsed on the couch next to Sasuke, pushing sweaty blond locks from his face as he gave a crocked smile. "What are you doing over here, Sasu?" He asked, not seeming to be able to get the rest of the teen's name out.

Sasuke snorted huffily, "I came isn't that enough for you. You look like your having fun why do you care?"

Naruto pouted and even drunk he could pull it off very nicely. "But Sasu I want you to have fun too."

"Your having fun enough for the both of us" Sasuke practically spat out, rubbing his forehead to control his anger. It wasn't Naruto's fault he was jealous after all.

"Sasu, you should learn to loosen up" Naruto said slowly his breath on Sasuke's cheek, not realizing in his drunked state just how close they were. It tickled Sasuke's skin making him freeze as his body responded in very pleasant ways and that was all the encouragement he needed to do what he did next. Naruto's glazed over eyes caught the dark teens and froze as he saw something there he hadn't ever seen before. It made his legs quiver with the intensity of it and his mouth open in a silent gasp.

Sasuke smirked, taking the dobe's chin in his hand and looking into the surprised oceanic eyes long and hard before leaning down to claim the other's pink lips with his own. It was just as he had imagined it. Sweet and soft.

Naruto froze when the pressure of someone's lips on his took over, pleading for entrance and he had to remind himself that this was Sasuke because it was really hard to believe. Or was it just the alcohol in his system that was making him hallucinate now. If so it was the best damn hallucination ever.

Finally they broke apart, Naruto gasping for breath and Sasuke smirking triumphantly as he said, "is that loose enough for you."

Sasuke was surprised when the dobe grasped his hand and started pulling him upstairs. The beat of the stereo carrying with them as they made their way through the ongoing party. As soon as they entered Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke slammed the boy against the closed door, devouring him like he had only been able to do in his dreams up until now. Engraving every little discovery into his mind.

Naruto's moans were music to his ear, the unintelligible pounding of the music drowning it out so only he could hear his angel's sounds. His oceanic eyes were glazed over with lust now, looking at Sasuke like he'd finally found him after a long time away. It was more than the Uchiha could take.

Clothes were discarded everywhere, nothing but having the other on their minds as they clumsily made their way to Naruto's bed. Falling onto it in a tangle of limbs and caresses.

Sasuke had to restrain himself when they got farther though and smiled when Naruto whimpered at the loss. Putting his sweaty forehead against the smaller boy's Sasuke gazed into the eyes of the only person he'd ever loved and whispered, "do you really want to do this?"

Naruto nodded, arms reaching up to pull him down into a deep kiss and Sasuke had no more doubts. Just letting his lust and love guide him. The heavy base drowning their cries and moans so it was only them.

---

The blond groaned as he began to wake up, head pounding violently just laying still in bed. Uggh why did he feel so terrible? Suddenly all the events of last night flooded back into his mind and he sat up quickly immediately regretting the action as he winced in pain. Collapsing back down into the covers.

Reaching over in bed Naruto sighed sadly as he felt that there was no one there, tossing it off as a dream. A really good dream though.

Listening to the sounds of people down below Naruto smiled. He liked having people over, it made the house more alive. Besides they didn't have very many more chances like this. Kami, he'd miss them all so much.

He was so tired he didn't even hear the door open, just laying curled up on his side enjoying the sounds of morning going on in the house. Naruto did however feel when someone kissed his forehead lightly, blurrily opening his oceanic eyes to blink at a smirking Sasuke. The dark teen carrying with him breakfast in bed and thankfully a couple asprin pills too.

Naruto sat up slowly, having learned his lesson the first time and smiled brightly at the Uchiha who gave his own rare smile to the blond that was only for him. "Good morning dobe."

"Good morning teme."

The dark haired teen smiled even wider, a rare treat and bent down, claiming Naruto's swollen lips for a chaste kiss. It would have been a serene moment if they hadn't heard the click and flash of a camera going off. Ino standing proudly in the doorway with the offending article as she grinned victoriously at them.

"This is going to be perfect on my yaoi website" she stated and Sasuke glowered furiously, taking after Ino at a run as Naruto laughed violently at the scene. Tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks. He loved moments like these. It was all he needed to be happy...

And maybe some sex with Sasuke but who was he to complain.

Laughter filled the morning and everyone in it with happiness. What more could you ask for besides this perfect moment they would always be able to remember and smile about? After all soon they'd be grown up and who knows where they would all be when that time came. One thing Naruto knew though was that he'd never stop caring for his friends, no matter what.

"What are you thinking about dobe?" Sasuke asked breathily as he leaned against the doorframe, ripped film in his hand a trophy from the chase.

Naruto smiled, "nothing...nothing at all."

**Authoress' End Note : what did you think? I like hearing people's opinions. Someday I might go back and write a lemon for this but right now I'm not going to bother. You guys have a imagination use it.**

**Review please! As said above I like feedback and just comments really.**


End file.
